


Road Trip

by mushroomgal



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomgal/pseuds/mushroomgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel go on a road trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whether I'll continue this or not. Comment if ya want me to, willya? If I continue it there will most likely be romance between Dipper and Mabel. Most likely.

     Of course, the road trip is Mabel’s idea.

     They are sixteen and they are spending yet another summer in Grunkle Stan’s attic, a tradition that neither of them had the heart to break (will ever have the heart to break, as long as they can manage it), and it is the middle of the night when Dipper is awoken by a series of rude shoves and his name, stage-whispered multiple times into his right ear.

_"Dipper! Wake up!”_

     “I’m awake— _I’m awake, stop shoving! Christ,_ Mabel, what time is it?”

     “I don’t know what time it is, Dipper, and that’s beside the point, because I’ve just come up with a _fabulous idea.”_

     At this point, Dipper isn’t sure if he should even _bother_ being angry, because what else could he expect from his hyperactive sister? He’s sure her idea _could_ wait until morning, but since he’s up he supposes there’s no point in resisting hearing her out. Dipper knows Mabel well enough that the quickest way for him to get back to sleep is to go with the flow.

     “ _What?_ What’s your fabulous idea that couldn’t wait until a less _insane_ time?”

     He can practically feel the energy thrumming off of her.

     “Dipper, let’s take a road trip. Seriously – don’t look at me like that. Let’s take a couple weeks off on our vacation here -- we have some money saved up from our part-time jobs, soon we’ll have our drivers licences, Grunkle Stan’ll probably let us borrow his car --  _c’mon,_ Dipper it’ll be fun. Next summer, what do you say? After that, we’ll have college, we’ll just be _busy._ ”

     Dipper closes his eyes, pushes the air in and out of his lungs, and feels whatever indignation he had dissipate. He can feel (just barely) his sister’s breath, warm, fanning across his cheeks.

     “If I say yes, will you let me get back to sleep?”

     “Omigod, yes. Wait – no, you have to promise. Promise me. Cross your heart, hope to die.”

     “Yes, Mable, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die-“

     “Stick a needle in your eye-“

     “ _Yes,_ Mable, I got it. Stick a needle in my eye, we will go on that road trip.”

 _“No,_ Dipper, you gotta say the _whole thing.”_

 _“_ God, Mable, _fine._ I promise, cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye, that we will go on a road trip next year. Happy?”

     “Yep! G’night, Dip!”, his sister chirps, and she is gone.

     Exhausted (she somehow always manages to tire him out), he sinks back into the bed and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

 


End file.
